Forbidden Love (a GwenXMal story)
by FanficLoverForever135
Summary: Gwen and Mal go to the same High school. One day they meet in detention and they click. They start a connection. One day Mal gets sent to Juvie, and Gwen visits him everyday and they fall in love. When Mal is mysteriously taken to an unknown hospital for an unkown reason, will she ever see him again?
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love (A GwenXMal fanfic)**

**Summary: Gwen and Mal go to the same high school, but Gwen feels like she's never seen him before (She's only ever seen someone who looks like him, but that kid is way to different). One day Gwen meets Mal during detention and they click. They keep meeting each other and find that they have a lot in common, and start crushing on each other. **

**One day Gwen finds out that Mal has been sent to juvie. She goes to visit him every day, and they fall in love. One day a policeman tells Gwen that Mal was taken to a hospital, and they don't know where or why. Gwen doesn't know if she'll ever see him again. Or will she? **

**A GwenXMal fanfic based on TDAS and some inspirational Malwen fics I've already read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea for this story.**

**Dedication: To the author of the fanfic "Evil Duo" who inspired me to really like this coupling.**

**If you don't like this coupling, then don't read this. I delete all flames. Only constructive criticism please. Thanks and enjoy:)**

**Chapter 1:**

('Thoughts' and "speech")

**Gwen's POV:**

'Well here we go again' I thought as I walked down the long hallway towards the detention room. 'Another Friday spent in detention. Note to self- don't take the heat for your friends again Gwen' I took a mental note. 'I swear, the next time Dawn and Izzy have a save the wildlife rally, I'm outta there. Seriously though, Izzy is practically wildlife, aren't I being punished enough?' I wondered, pushing open the doors to reveal the other suckers who bothered to show up.

"Ah, Gwen, good to see you made it on time", said my ever perky English teacher, Miss Mafarenwell (**Author's note:** Pronounced Mu-f-a-ren-well), while ticking my name off on some list. I settled down in the back corner window seat, and pulled out a book that I was reading. 'I guess there's one upside to being in detention, I get to finally finish my novel.'

"Has anyone seen Mr Pain?" Miss Mafarenwell asked. "He's right here", came the reply of our principal, Mrs Driksin, as she barged into the class, dragging a boy behind her. 'So much for finishing my book' I thought in dismay.

"Good, please take a seat Mr Pain. Don't worry Mrs Driksin, he's in capable hands here", said Miss Mafarenwell. "I wouldn't be so sure about that blondie. I've yet to meet someone who can handle me", said the boy in a deep rumbling voice that reminded me distinctly of thunder. "Show off", I muttered under my breath. I could feel his gaze turn in my direction, but I was pretending to be absorbed in my book once more.

"Now you listen here boy", said our principal, drawing his attention again, "You are going to behave for Miss Mafarenwell or you can take a one way trip to my office to receive a suspension letter! Is that clear?" She asked threateningly. "Sure, whatever", I saw him shrug his shoulders out of the corner of my eye. "Good, then we have an understanding. Good day Miss Mafarenwell", and Mrs Driksin promptly turned on her heels and stormed out.

"Mr Pain, why don't you take a seat", said Miss M (My nickname for her, since Mafarenwell is quite a mouth-full), before she took out some papers and started marking them. I hadn't looked up again since the boy first walked in, so his sudden presence beside me startled me out of my concentration. "Can I help you", I asked without glancing up from my page. "You're in my seat", he said softly by my ear, his breath tickling me and giving me goosebumps. 'Wow, personal space invader much?' I thought.

"Guess you should have got here on time then. And besides, I don't see your name on it", I retorted, still trying to enjoy my book. "Guess you should have looked harder then Gothy", he said pointing to something carved into the desk. 'Mal. Huh, that's kinda hot… Focus Gwen!' I instructed myself. "Wow, Mal, were your parents too bored to bother writing your full name out or something?" I teased, putting my book back in my bag because I knew I wasn't about to get the chance to lose myself in it at this rate. Instead I opted for my sketchpad and pencil.

"Just a nickname, but that's not any of your concern. Now I' gonna count to three and if you haven't moved I'll-" "You'll what?" I interrupted loudly, drawing Miss M's gaze for a second. "Go ahead Mr Pain, take that seat next to Miss Adams please", she said, making Mal have to sit down, ending the argument just like I had planned. I sent a victorious smirk Mal's way, earning a similar smirk with a raised eyebrow in return. Miss M returned to her marking and I opened my sketchpad, continuing with a drawing I had been working on.

"So Gothy, what you working on?" he asked in that deep voice of his. "First of all, it's Gwen not Gothy, and second of all, what's it matter to you?" I hissed, getting annoyed. 'Can't a girl have two minutes of piece in detention?' "Gwen…" he mused to himself out loud, sending a shiver down my spine with the way he said my name. 'Why am I shivering? It's not even winter for crying out loud!' I chastised myself. "And if you must know, Gwen" he added emphasis on my name, "I didn't bring anything to do, and you seem to have caught my interest for the time being", Mal said watching me and making my heart beat slightly faster for some weird reason.

"Oh, lucky me, I get to entertain the delinquent" I sent my sarcastic reply. 'Geez, I'm spending way too much time with Izzy and Noah. Well it's not like I can avoid my best friend's boyfriend' I reminded myself. "Ouch, you're stubborn and feisty. No wonder you're in detention", he replied lazily with a devilish grin. I whipped my head up quickly, my eyes blazing with rage. 'Who does this guy think he is? He doesn't know the first thing about me!' "At least I don't need our principal to babysit me, reminding me how to find a place where I probably spend a lot of time", I growled menacingly. "Touché", he replied with a dazzling white grin, and he leaned towards me slightly in a playful way.

'Doesn't this guy get it?' I wondered, getting a good look at him for the first time. He had dark hair that fell over one of his deep brown eyes. The slight gap between his teeth gave him a menacing, but cute edge to his perfect smile. His dark tan made him look totally different to me. I couldn't help but notice his tight, teal T-shirt that showed off his muscles quite nicely. His jeans and sneakers added to his effortless-style look. 'At least he has good taste in colours' I thought, noting that his shirt matched the streaks in my hair.

I noticed he seemed to be scanning me over too, and I gave my hair a swift flick as I turned away, just to let it whirl around my shoulders slightly. 'Why did I do that?' I wondered as I continued my sketch. 'It's not like I care how he thinks I look' I huffed, turning slightly pink in the cheeks. Suddenly my sketchpad was snatched away from me.

"Give it back!" I hissed, trying to grab from him. "Ah ah ah" he wagged his finger at me before catching my hand to keep me from reaching it. His hand was warm and rough against mine but I didn't mind, I was too busy wanting to strangle him! "I didn't hear the magic word", he mocked me, and clearly enjoying seeing me squirm. "Go die in a hole!" I spat. 'Like I would ever say please to _him_!' "Well then you'll have to wait for me to finish checking it out first", he said, releasing his firm grip to flick to the page I was busy on.

His mouth dropped open slightly in surprise. He was looking at the picture I had drawn of a little girl in a raincoat, dancing in the rain. I had effectively captured the shadows and detail in this piece. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. 'No one was supposed to see my art!' I silently screamed. "This is really good you know", he said and he fixed with that deep penetrating gaze of his. I almost believed him for a second. "Yeah right! _You're_ giving _me_ a complement. Has the world gone mad?" and I snatched it back.

"Didn't know it was illegal to tell someone your honest opinion", the hard look in his eyes making me slightly ashamed. "Ok, fine, thanks I guess…" I said, not looking at him. "That's better. So tell me, is there anything else you like to do besides art? A secret obsession with stuffed animals maybe?" he inquired, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed at that. "Seriously? Stuffed animals? What gave you that impression?"

"Hey, you never know what to expect with the hot goth girls these days", he replied with a cocky smirk. "_Hot_ did you say?" I raised an eyebrow. Suddenly realising what he had said out loud, he coughed awkwardly and shrugged it off nonchalantly. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. That's for me to know and you to wonder about." I think my face might have dropped a little, because he got a mischievous spark in his one visible eye. "Well anyways, you've probably noticed that I like to read. I also enjoy swimming, archery, paintball, working out, and hanging out with my friends, Izzy and Dawn. They're the whole reason I'm here you know. They had a protest on school property and things kind of got out of hand. I blame Izzy. But she's so dang fast that I was the only one left when the teachers showed up. So here I am."

"Well tell Izzy that I say thank you", he said quietly. "For what?" I asked, not really understanding where he was going with this. "For getting you into detention", he said looking straight ahead. "Gee thanks", I replied irritated. "And why exactly is that a Mal's oh-so-rare 'Thank you' worthy thing for her to do?" "Because if she hadn't of done that, I never would have met you", he said watching to see what my reaction would be.

'Wait, what?! He's glad he met me? But I haven't said a nice word to him! He's probably just messing with me. Yeah, that must be it. And besides, he barely even knows me, and he seems like the hard-core, smoking hot, really sweet inside, jerk type. Wait, did I just think that? I'm sure he has tons of other places and friends he could be talking to right now. He does look like that hunky type of guy all the cheerleaders would drool over, and yet he's not in the popular crowd, and he has a rebel edge to him. Almost evil in a way. Why would he bother with the loner goth girl he's never even met before? This guy's a real mystery….' I drifted in thought.

I almost missed Miss M saying we could leave. I bent down to collect my things. "So…do you wanna hang out some time?" I asked on a whim. No reply. I pick up my things expecting to see him laughing in my face, but he wasn't there.

'I knew it! What a jerk. Why I should-' I cut my train of thought off. There, written on my sketchpad, was a phone number. "Call me sometime. Maybe I'll see you here next week", I read the note out loud. 'Well, what do you know' I mused. 'Now there's two things to look forward to in detention. My book, and a guy named Mal who I barely know from a bar of soap, who seems like there's more to him than meets the eye. My life just got soooo much more complicated' I grinned to myself.

I left the room to go find Dawn and tell her that next week's save the trees protest is back on, a pair of deep eyes still imprinted in my mind.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading my first chapter. Please R&R, it really doesn't take that much effort. Thanks :)**

**PS: any similarities between my teacher characters and real life people are completely coincidental. I made them up, so no one can sue me today :p**

**Next chapter: More connections in detention and Izzy, Noah and Dawn get in on the whole thing. When Gwen phones Mal and someone named Mike answers the phone, what will happen? Gwen will learn more about Mal and his life.**

**Tune in next time!**

**FanficLoverForever135 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love (A GwenXMal fanfic)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea for this story.**

**Dedication: To my one of my best friends: Tarryn. You deserve the world you super star and have a super birthday ;)**

**Chapter 2: The phone call**

**Mal's POV:**

'Well if that's what I've been missing all those times I skipped detention, then I'm really glad Principal Driksin hauled me here' I thought, watching the form of Gwen Adams hop onto a motorcycle and drive away. I started my long walk back to the house. 'Not home, just a house.' I preferred to take my time, because as soon as I get there _they_ would force me back. Mike's parents that is. I shuddered at the thought of being trapped in Mike's subconscious once more, stuck with those idiots Chester, Svetlana, Vito and Manitoba.

They were like really incompetent siblings, always there no matter how hard you try to get away. 'If only I was the host and not the personality, then I'd be able to crush them all' I grinned at the idea, savouring the visions of them pleading for mercy. Then my thoughts drifted to the feisty girl I'd just met. Being a personality means that if you aren't strong enough to take control of Mike's body for long periods of time, then you don't meet many people. Fortunately, I was strong enough. I got to meet all of Mike's nerdy friends, his girl fan club, and fellow Acting Club members. He joined the club to convince everyone that we were just his 'characters'.

'Clever plan Mike, but people will figure it out eventually, and when they do, there will be no one to bring you back. You'll have no one left to save you' I sent the message vibrating through our shared mind, hopefully making all of them nervous. What can I say, I'm the evil persona, I'm supposed to torture them. Anyway, that's why meeting Gwen was such a welcoming change from the criminals I hang out with when I'm in charge, and the girls and geeks Mike hangs out with when he's the host. She was a strange combination of all three.

She was in detention which means she has a rebel side. She likes books so that means she's smart like the geeks. She's smoking hot just like the cheerleader girls but in a darker way, and she enjoys art which means she's creative like the actors. 'I guess living with multiple personalities meant that I was bound to have my interest drawn by someone with multiple aspects to themselves.'

It was getting dark, and I hadn't realised that I had stopped walking until I saw several pigeons start sitting around me in the park I was walking through, thinking I was a statue. They were mocking me for thinking about her, and it drove me insane. "Shoo!" I yelled. They didn't move. I snatched one in my hands, successfully scaring off the rest, and just for good measure, I snapped the neck of the one in my hand.

"Poor thing" I said sarcastically as I started digging up some ground to bury it under, taking my time so that I could calm myself. "It should have listened to me." When I was done it had become very dark out, but the full moon illuminated the sky. 'Huh, it's blue, how pretty.' I pondered on the strange blue moon as I strolled down the road into the driveway of the Pain household. 'I suppose meeting someone like Gwen does only happen once in a blue moon.'

I pulled out my keys and went in through the back door. "There you are. Where have you been Mike?" said Mrs Pain, a thin tanned woman with short black hair and a light blue dress on. "_Mike_ got into a bit of trouble and went to detention today Mrs Pain" I chuckled, not bothering to look at her reaction, knowing she would recognise my deep voice. 'Why hasn't Mike taken control back yet? Being around people he cares about usually pulls me back in' I wondered as I headed into Mike's room.

I could hear Mrs Pain's sighs of frustration in the background. She'll always love Mike the most, but I think the other personalities and I have grown to be like children to her, even if she doesn't necessarily want us around. I know she would rather have just Mike, but after so many years, I guess she's finally figuring us out and accepting us. 'She wouldn't feel that way if she knew that I would get rid of her precious son in a heartbeat, so that I could be permanently in control' I grinned.

I hopped onto Mike's bed and pulled out the white board marker we all used to write down our thoughts on the whiteboard wall alongside the bed. I reflected on my time in detention with her. She stood up to me. No one did that. When Mike's friends saw me come out, they backed up immediately and listened to whatever I said. They had come to realise that this was one character Mike couldn't control, one that would hurt you. They took care not to anger me; especially after they found out I had beaten up several guys in a fight today. That's kind of why I had detention in the first place.

I had never met someone quite like her. Not only was she stubborn and feisty, but she was deep, deeper than those dark eyes let on. Those eyes that reminded me of black holes, sucking everything in, but never letting anything out. There was so much more to her than people know. The way her eyes burned and gripped my heart when I mocked her, and the heart wrenching drawing she drew only confirmed my suspicions.

She had _me_ wanting to know more about _her_, wanting to find out who she is instead of the other way around. She was beautiful, any guy could tell you that, and the way her hair swirled around her like that just drove me nuts. I wanted to make her regret making me feel that way, no one messes with my emotions, but something stopped me.

'I wonder if she will call…' I thought. 'What am I saying, of course she'll call? I'm Mal, no one can resist me. Not Mike's fan girls, not the female actors and certainly not the female criminals. This time won't be any different. It's all just a question of when.' I hadn't realised what I had been writing until I was drifting back into Mike's sub-conscious. There, right in front of my eyes, was Gwen's name written in bold print on the white board.

And I smiled, not a fake sadistic smile, a real smile, for the first time in a very long time.

**Gwen's POV:**

It's Monday again. 'Is it just me or does the weekend end way too early?' I grumbled as I dragged myself to school. For once though, the end of the weekend came as a blessing. I had been grounded for getting detention and hadn't been allowed to talk to my friends. My weekend was basically spent staring at a phone that I couldn't use, wondering if I should call a guy I didn't really know, even though I wasn't allowed to. Yep, it's pretty messed up.

I was so spaced out that I didn't notice a shadow sneak up behind me. It was humming the Jaws theme song. I turned around only to be tackle by a red and green blur. "Morning Izzy" I laughed as the blur known as my friend Izzy, helped me up. "Morning Gwen. Where have you been? Dawn and I tried to get a hold of you but you wouldn't answer your phone. I was starting to think you had been kidnapped by red-eyed MacHipsie, the man who was solely responsible for kidnapping my great grandpa and shipping him to Alaska, where he survived on nothing but a pretzel and a bottle of water for three whole weeks!" Izzy proclaimed proudly. "Long story short: she was worried about you", said Noah, sauntering up behind his girlfriend and kissing her on the cheek.

I couldn't help but think about a certain boy from detention when he did that. "Earth to Gwen", Noah yelled, waving his hand in front of my face, "Wow, you're even more zoned out than Dawn today." I gave him a look that says: Don't even go there mister. "Wait, Dawn isn't allowed in The Zone anymore either?" asked Izzy. "The what?" I asked, completely confused now.

"Oh nothing", she giggled, before doing several backflips and disappearing through the crowd of people. Noah sighed. "Looks like I've got to go track her down. See you guys at lunch", he said before running after her. "Good luck!" I shouted after him, and he gave me a small smile. It was those rare occurrences that made me so happy for the love birds. "What are we wishing Noah good luck for?" said Dawn, appearing next to me. "It's a long story", I replied with a weary smile. "Well you can tell me all about it on our way to English", she said with a tinkle-like laugh after she realised that there must have been some craziness involved. So Dawn and I headed inside and I told her what had happened this morning.

"Oh Izzy…. She didn't even listen to your answer. Speaking of which, why didn't you answer our calls exactly?" she said and her smile wavered for a second, revealing a hint of worry. "My parents grounded me for the weekend for getting detention. Oh and that reminds me, is the protest on for this week?" I replied trying not to show too much excitement. "Yeah, as long as you're ok with it. But don't you want to wait for a while? You might get detention again."

'Perfect' I thought. "No I don't mind. And besides, my parents know that taking away my phone only punishes themselves because they can't call to check up on me", I said loving how understanding my family could be sometimes. "Well then I'd better get planning. Do you want to help me with it?" she paused when she saw I had stopped dead in the middle of walking. "Gwen are you okay?" she asked, staring at my face trying to read my aura. "Ye…yeah" I replied, picking up my stride again and trying not to catch Dawn's eye. 'Was that… No! It couldn't be him. Why would he be hanging out with a bunch of A students. I know you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, I'm also an A student even if I don't look like one and he's really clever too, but this just doesn't seem right. My mind's just playing tricks on me, that's all.'

"Is it that boy you met in detention?" asked Dawn casually. "What?! How did you know I met a guy in detention? I thought you could only read moods!" I started hyperventilating like I would if I was sitting in the middle of the classroom (I'm extremely claustrophobic). "I didn't know, until you told me this very second", she replied with a triumphant smile, "And I **can** only read moods, but I'm working on developing my gift. In 3 years' time I should be able to read people's past, emotions, desires and energy types. Until then I'll have to stick with my current strategy", she said with a wink before heading into our English classroom, where Miss M was already waiting.

"Well played", I mused softly as I took my seat and pulled out my sketch pad, hiding it behind my textbook. There it was… his number. 'Should I call him later?' I wondered as I started drawing a girl seated by a phone waiting for it to ring. Then I saw a guy, sitting in the middle of the class who looked so similar to Mal. I couldn't see his face so I wasn't sure if it was **really** him. He was wearing the same colour shirt! But this is honours English and he acted so differently on Friday, like he didn't even know Miss M.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Dawn passed me a note. 'Is it from him? Did he somehow send me a note without even moving?' I wondered, my heart racing faster than the normal person. It read:

**Gwen, just call the guy. He obviously wanted you to call if he gave you his number. And stop slacking off or Miss M will notice!**

**~Dawn~**

I should have guessed. Maybe Dawn was right. I should probably call him before I started seeing him everywhere and my friends think I've become a second Izzy. But first I need to get through today.

*Later that evening*

'What a day' I thought after getting home and finishing off my homework. 'First I see Mal everywhere, then I go out on a whim and tell Noah and Izzy about him at lunch!' That had been a very bad idea. Noah had smirked and gone on about me going soft, and Izzy had gone on and on about me finally finding a guy I liked. I didn't like him, and I most definitely wasn't going soft! Sure this was the first time I hadn't flat out rejected a guy in front of everyone, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to change who I am. That was one of those moments that make me wish that I was a real goth loner, and not a goth loner who has many male admirers and 3 (also outcast) friends because I actually have a heart. The only good thing that came out of that conversation was some surprisingly useful advice from my friends.

'And then we got that truck-load of work for tomorrow, which didn't help anything. At least my family are leaving me to my me-time today.' I thought. They know that I liked to be alone and would probably tear someone's head off if I didn't get it. What can I say? I got the loner goth reputation for a reason. I needed this time alone to think. I couldn't get the deep rumbling sound of his voice out of my head, and his eyes were still fresh in my mind. I had to know why he gave me his number, why he just vanished afterwards. I had to know the answer to the puzzle that is Mal.

He's like no one I've ever met before, and I doubted I would ever find again. He's a challenge, not like the rest of the guys in this town, and that alone makes him one in a million. I wouldn't go so far as to say I like him, I barely even know him, but there's no way I could say that I didn't enjoy his bad boy's company. I want more time with him, is that so wrong?

'This is it Gwen, just go for it. This call doesn't even mean anything, why am I so nervous?!' Taking Izzy's advice, I snatched up the phone and quickly dialled the number before I chickened out. 'OMGosh! What have I done?!' I started to panic when I heard the phone ringing in my ear. 'Maybe I should hang up. They'll probably think it was just someone who dialled the wrong number' I thought, and as I was about to do that I heard someone answer the phone.

"This is Mike Pain speaking, and who is this?" they said in a high-pitch male voice. 'Who the heck is Mike?'

**Author's note:**

**Mwahahaha! I'm so evil, leaving you all with a cliffy. I'll probably feel bad about this later, because I hate cliff hangers too, but I was just too lazy to make this chapter longer.**

**I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I have had a busy week, so I don't need any sass from you guys :p**

**I would love to reply to everyones' reviews, but I can't. Instead I'll just say thank you to the following reviewers:**

**M**

**vcastaneda2682**

**CrazyBoxHeadMan**

**MalxGwen4evr**

**Malevil**

**Gliss Phantom**

**YourBrokenHeartedLover (author of Evil Duo, aka: my inspirational story for this story)**

**Guest**

**BrOwNiEfOx**

**You guys are all super! :)**

**Next Chapter: Mal explains why Mike answered the phone, and he walks her home after detention.**

**I know it sounds boring, but it won't be, I promise!**

**R&R, it's really not that hard to do. Thanks.**

**FanficLoverForever135 out!**


End file.
